Nobody Listened
by spacemonkey69
Summary: But they're listening now...Songfic to Delta Goodrem's 'Nobody Listened' COMPLETE Please read and review


Erm...Umm...I have no explanation for this story...I dont know where it came from really...don't flame me hehe. This came from me listening to Delta Goodrem's song 'Nobody Listened' and I thought 'Yeah!" but enough about that, please read and review and I love you all! Oh,and some lyrics from the3 Doors Down song 'By My Side' are used in this...

I do not own friends/actors/characters/delta/3 Doors Down, but I do own Delta's albums!_

* * *

_

_I am in one of those dreams_

_Where you just keep on falling_

_No one hears you calling_

My soul, it's bleeding.

Crimson streams, leaking out of my spirit; almost depleted now. Eclectic thoughts, never once stringing together in a way that was obvious. In a way that made sense. In a way that was sane.

But then, he had been past the route of sanity.

It had been long coming; too long, in his mind. Too long for the suffering, for the pain, for the torture.

Too long, but it would be over soon.

_All that you saw was my smile_

_But it's been dark for a while _

_And the days have gone cold_

_No more sleep for my soul_

_Or that's what I've been told_

His fall had been seemingly never-ending, yet no one had stopped to catch him. No one had bothered to bring him back down to land safely, where his feet could touch ground once more.

He had been falling for so long, hidden by a false smile; darkened by the pain that loomed. Days had grown cold, sleep had been out of reach, and still they didn't notice. Still they drank their coffee, laughed, smiled and went along their daily routine, expecting him to follow. Expecting him to keep within the realms of their happy existence. And he had for a while; pretending, but still following. Still never acting on his dark thoughts; never once setting in motion his lingering desires.

Never once bringing an end to the pain he had come to expect.

_Did you think that things would be ok?_

_That my life could keep going on this way?_

They assumed he was happy; assumed that everything was okay; assumed that he wasn't having those lingering thoughts, that his life would be able to continue in the same vein it always had. They assumed wrong.

_When I cried, when I shouted and I screamed and I yelled_

_And I was mad and I was angry _

_How come no one could tell?_

_Say why didn't you listen to me? _

_Was it really that hard to see?_

_Nobody listened_

He had complained so much, yet they still drank their coffee.

He had shouted, he had screamed and yelled, and in the sanctity of his own mind, he had cried; tears of anger.

He had displayed his unhappiness, and still they laughed.

He had expressed his fury, and still they smiled.

He had been broken, and still they continued on their daily routine.

And he had longed for escape; longed for them to listen to him, to help him. But they hadn't. And in the sanctity of his own mind, he had found someone to listen.

And he had been told of his escape.

_One day I found the creature asleep_

_I had a secret to keep _

_And now the whole world knows_

He had resisted at first, certain that it would never be necessary; that he would never have to act out his lingering desires. Time passed; the voice more and more persistent, and he had almost given in. But still, he fought it.

Fought it, and then he had stopped; with the peek through a window.

His friends, not only ignoring him, but defying him; right on the floor, right where he could see them.

A snap of a mind, and he had been livid. They had pleaded, and he had relented, knowing that the time would soon come. He wouldn't fight anymore; the creature had been woken, and his lingering desires would soon become reality.

_And if I did now go_

_And I know be on show_

_Unprotected did you know_

_From it all came the blow_

Unexpected, it had been for them. They hadn't known what was going to happen; hadn't been prepared for it.

A snap of a mind, a twitch of a finger, and lives were lost.

_Invader took the breath from me_

_Healer, the angel did I see_

Promises from the voice that spoke to him; the invader that persuaded him. The angel, who would bring him release.

A snap of a mind, a twitch of a finger, and lives were lost.

Phoebe, always the odd one, always annoying him with her outlandish theories. She had been first; blond hair now streaked crimson, just like his soul.

Joey, too happy, too easy going, taking his best friend away from him. Never once relenting after that; never once giving in. He had been next; never again to utter his famous catchphrase.

Those two had been easy; those two had been nothing.

Monica, his baby sister. Always competing, always judging, always watching, always complaining. Had she not had those flaws, it would have been harder. Had she not been so picky, it would have been impossible. But she was flawed, and she hadn't listened, and she had defied him. She had been next; porcelain skin even whiter.

Chandler. He had been a cause for hesitation. The one who had always been there; knowing him better then most. Taken away by Joey, but still being there. A brother, a friend, a better sibling then Monica ever could have been. Hesitation had lingered, wide blue eyes watching him in shock, unable to do anything but.

Had Chandler never gone to London, he would never have joined the others. But he had gone, and he had slept with Monica, and he had defied him. And once more, he hadn't listened.

But still, he had trouble pulling the trigger. But he did, hands shaking, and Chandler joined the rest; blood soaking his light blue sweater.

And then there was her.

She, who had first spoke those immortal words, then chastised him for repeating them.

She, who had appeared in the dilapidated chapel, a move that had made him speak the wrong name.

She, who had been the cause of his heartache for so many years.

She, who had led him to this.

A snap of a mind, a twitch of a finger, and lives were lost.

And Rachel had been last.

_It's not too far to go now_

_Like a train off the rails here_

_Cause nobody listened_

_Nobody listened _

Her punishment for hurting him so; for never listening. She had been forced to watch her loved ones go, tears streaming down her perfect face.

She had pleaded, but he hadn't relented. Hands shaking, his finger had twitched once more, and the only person he had truly loved had joined the others; perfect face contorted in shock.

They hadn't listened; they hadn't heard him, they hadn't helped. They had deserved this.

Healer, the angel did I see. The angel that would bring him release; that would save him from the cruel world.

My soul, it's bleeding. But no more.

A snap of a mind, a twitch of a finger, and it was over.

_But they're listening now..._


End file.
